


Presidential Holiday

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former President Bartlett comes to Hawaii to vacation, Five-O gets drawn into protective detail plans</p><p>thanks to sharpiesgal for the title</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: xover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presidential Holiday

"What did you do now?" Danny accused as they waited in the ante room for their appointment.

"What do you mean what did I do now?"

"I mean what did you do for us to be having a meeting with the Governor?"

"*I* didn't do anything," Steve declared. He was just as in the dark about why they were summoned to an important meeting with the Governor as Danny was.

"Gentlemen, he will see you now."

Steve stood and together, he and Danny walked into the Governor's office.

"Gentlemen. This is Agent Casper of the FBI and Agent Butterfield of the Secret Service," Governor Denning introduced them. "I realize this is outside of Five-O's purview but I'd like your team to work with the FBI and the secret service. Former President Bartlett and Former Vice President McGarry will be vacationing on Oahu with their families and we'd like to keep abreast of any issues."

"Yes, sir," Steve said standing a little taller, knowing the honour it was to be working with the Presidential teams even for the former President and Vice-President. 

X * X * X

"Protective detail? The President, well okay former President and Vice President. Holy shit Steve," Danny ranted quietly as they walked out of the Governor's palace.

"Commander McGarrett. Detective Williams. If I could have a moment?"

"Agent Casper," Steve said as he turned around to greet the FBI agent again.

"Please, call me Mike. Once you brief your people if we could meet in your offices to brief you on some protocol and what we should expect in the way of current local issues."

Steve nodded "That will be fine. If you and Agent Butterfield could come in say an hour. It won't take me long to get my team up to speed," Steve said knowing it would be more of a matter of holy shit we're doing what than them actually understanding what was expected of them.

X * X * X

Steve's head was spinning after the briefing with the secret service. Things like this had always been way above his pay grade until now and considering the clearances he'd had with the SEALS and part of Navy Intelligence that said a lot. Of course thanks to Catherine, he'd received an intelligence report and actually managed to impress the Secret Service with his knowledge of problematic issues. He was going to owe Cath big time for that one.

"Mike is there anything I should know? Personal quirks that I should avoid or things I should do whenever I'm with them?"

Mike laughed. "Just relax. President Barlett use to scare the hell out of me, but Mr. McGarry always use to throw me in to do briefings anyway because President Bartlett liked me. He's like that, once he likes a person, it doesn't matter if it's your specific job, he wants to hear it from you because he trusts you. They are both forces in their own right, but they are also old friends who practically finish each other's sentences and seemingly talk in code half the time. I'm guessing he's going to take to you and your team right away, he likes people who aren't afraid to speak their mind."

He did learn that Ron, as the secret Service agent asked to be called had left active detail when President Bartlett retired and remained his security agent after retirement. That alone spoke to him about the kind of loyalty President Bartlett inspired in the people that worked for him. He was looking forward to their arrival and getting the chance to meet them, especially after having heard so much about Bartlett and McGarry from Mike.


End file.
